The Morning After
by wishingforatypewriter
Summary: The only thing more awkward than a one night stand is not actually having one.
1. The Morning After

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FT

The thing about wizard parties was that, well, they didn't really end until people ran out of money, booze, or money to buy booze. Any event where the major guilds got together usually lasted for days at a time.

For this reason, it came as no surprise to the people of Crocus that after the post games banquet the jubilant mages spilled out of the castle, changed their clothes, and made their way to a local nightclub.

It had been wild (four) indeed.

"Ugh." Kagura Mikazuchi weakly tried to block her eyes from the incoming sunlight. She should not have let Millianna talk her into those last few shots. Her head was simply throbbing.

"Milia," the mage groaned when she heard a rustling beside her. "Please tell me that I didn't throw up on anything."

"That would have been unfortunate," a vaguely familiar voice said from next to her. A male voice.

Kagura's body froze at the sound, eyes darting around frantically. Immediately, she reached for her sword which, of course, was nowhere to be found.

Suddenly it occurred to her that the blankets she rested upon were not her own. She gasped.

It was coming back to her now in fits and starts. She had never returned to her guild's hotel the previous evening, instead deciding to follow Yukino Aguria to hers and convince her to join Mermaid Heel.

The only problem was that she climbed in through the wrong window. Mentally bracing herself she chanced a glance to the left and saw none other than Sabertooh's shadow dragon slayer.

"Oh my..." She sat up quickly, sending a jolt of pain to her head. "Did we...?" She was outright disgusted by the notion of having lost control of herself. But, at the very least, he was an extremely attractive man. They even shared a few dances at the after party, if her memory was to be trusted.

"We did not." He stood up and moved to the other side of the side of the room. "Coffee?" Rogue offered, assuming that her hangover had to be at least as vicious as his.

"Please." She eased back down onto the covers. "Dark with three sugars."

When he returned from the luxury suite's kitchen they sipped their beverages in relative silence. When Kagura couldn't stand it any longer she sighed. "Do I even want to know what happened last night?"

"Do you?" He seemed to be pondering the question himself more than asking her.

She sighed, running a hand over her ashen face. "I apologize in advance for any reprehensible behavior."

Rogue scratched his head, looking down bashfully. "Around five in the morning you came in through the window calling for Yukino...while I was undressing."

The swordswoman flushed incredibly. She was never never NEVER getting drunk again. "G-go on."

"When you saw me you said that I was...even sexier than Yukino, among other things. And then you passed out. Although you may not want to take my word for it. I was about as gone as you were."

Kagura groaned, cringing. "No, that sounds about right." With that she rolled off the bed and went about searching for her discarded purse and heels. "Listen, I'm really sorry about this."

"Don't worry," he assured. "None of us are used to partying like Fairy Tail."

"You've got that right." Standing in front of the mirror, Kagura started to finger comb her slightly matted hair. She frowned lightly. Here she was, in a hotel room with one of the better looking mages in Fiore, and she looked a mess. "I'll be out of your hair in a second."

The swordswoman made a disgusted face at the bright pineapple dream stain on her cream colored dress.

"Take your time." If Rogue knew his guild mates, not one of them would be fit to travel until much later in the day. Even Frosch was completely zonked out on top of the dresser. "You can put that in the washing machine if you need to."

She raised an incredulous eyebrow. "A washing machine in the suite?" Was this the grandeur reserved for the country's strongest guild?

He nodded. "There's a dryer, too, and extra toiletries in the bathroom."

At this she smiled genuinely. A shower sounded like the greatest thing in the world at this point. "Thank you."

Before she left for the bathroom, the dragon slayer gave her a long sleeved button down shirt to change into. He hoped it would manage to cover her up to a decent extent.

When Kagura emerged from the shower, messy ponytail still dripping slightly, the first thing she took notice of was the movie on lacrima vision. Without a second thought, she sat next to him on the couch. "Literally everyone I know despises this film."

"The plot is awful," Rogue admitted. "It completely fails as a thriller."

"I watch it for comedy." Kagura tucked one of her legs around the other and leaned against the arm of the couch. "Non-wizards trying to do 'magic' with special effects."

Rogue smirked at this. When he tried to explain this to Sting it went completely over his blond head. "It's all wrong historically, too."

"And don't get me started on the politics."

In the next few hours the two found themselves discussing everything from jobs to food preferences, no topic too taboo. They even had lunch delivered from a popular hibachi grill downtown.

Reading the label on the takeout cartons, Kagura shook her head. "Isn't this the place that cooks your food on the table in front of you?"

"It is." He replied between bites of lobster tail.

The long haired woman sighed, savoring the taste of her filet mignon with mushrooms. "Then doesn't getting it delivered just ruin the experience?"

Rogue scratched his head. "No one to go with, I suppose."

Kagura sighed, leaning against him. "Rogue Cheney, where have you been all my life?" she laughed. Her best friend was more interested in catnip than fine dining.

"Hiding in the shadows, I suppose."

"Yeah well," she nudged him, "next time you should at least take a girl on a proper date before she has to wake up next to you."

"I might take you up on that." Unsure at first, but then more confidently he draped an arm around her shoulders.

"Might?" she echoed, gazing up into his eyes daringly.

"Unless you're still more interested in Yukino," he teased.

"I think I'll leave her to that friend of yours." From what she remembered, the blond dragon slayer hadn't left her since they met at the banquet.

Then, as if on cue, a loud knocking sounded at the other side of the door. "Oi! Rogue!" Sting called. "You're not up yet?"

The shadow dragon slayer knew that between Kagura's presence, her attire, and the comfortable atmosphere between them many awkward questions would arise.

"Let's ignore him," she whispered. "He might go away."

The knocking resumed. "Come on, we have to get outta here before that crazy bitch from Mermaid Heel tries to steal Yukino!"

Rogue palled immediately. This would not end well.

A murderous aura enveloped Kagura, all traces of her previous tranquility irrevocably lost. Fast as Orga's black lightning, she got up and flung the door open.

"Her life belongs to this 'crazy bitch' after all." She crossed her arms. "But don't worry, I'll just end yours instead!"

"OH SHIT!"

"P-please don't kill Sting-sama!" Yukino plead from down the hall.

"Shelter him and you'll get it too!"

"Ahh! Kagura-sama, put down the vase!"

CRASH

"Get out of here while you can, Yukino!" Sting warned.

The celestial wizard refused. "It's my foolish wager that got us into this mess so..."

Orga's door shot open, then. "Hey, starcrossed lovers! Can we do this a bit more quietly? Some of us are trying to sleep last night off."

Rogue only sighed, shaking his head. The rest of the world was starting to look more and more like Fairy Tail each day.

**Author's Notes: **I posted this on tumblr a few months ago. I can feel a Rogura binge coming on lol. Thanks for reading, everyone. Reviews are greatly appreciated.


	2. Sting v Kagura and Other Tales of Woe

Yukino sucked in a breath and fisted the sheets beneath her tightly as the blond dragon slayer traced lazy patterns onto her neck with his tongue. "Mmm," she hummed and arched her back, allowing him more access.

He then moved lower, leaving a trail of kisses and love bites on her collar bone, between her breasts, and down the toned surface of her stomach. Yukino squirmed when his lips lingered in the space below her belly button but just above the waistband of her underwear.

A liquid heat pooled within her as she met his smirking electric blue eyes. He was going to tease her. She knew it.

_"Sting-sama_," she whined. "Don't do this to me."

But he had already taken her right leg and started kissing it from the ankle up. "Do what?" the dragon slayer nibbled at the soft, supple skin of her inner thigh. He was so close to her entrance now that his spiky hair tickled her through the fabric. He was only getting her warmed up.

After a minute more of this, he succumbed to her pouting and placed her legs on top of his shoulders. "Alright alright," he laughed.

Just then, as he began to slide the light blue panties down her hips, the door swung open.

"Yukino, I need to talk to you about..." It took a clearly distraught Kagura Mikazuchi a moment to register what she was seeing. "Oh my god!"

"Kagura-sama! I...I...you saw..." Her face beet red, Yukino dove beneath the covers and started to put her discarded nightgown back on.

Sting's eye began to twitch with sheer annoyance. "There's a fucking doorbell...I mean, what the hell are you even doing here? Get the fuck out, god dammit!"

"Tread carefully." Kagura touched her sword instinctively. No one spoke to her in such a rude manner and lived to tell the tale. "I am actually in the right-"

"No," Sting interrupted, "you're really not."

"First of all," she pointed her sword at him menacingly. "Her life belongs to me and I will consult her as I see fit. Second, it is the middle of the day. Don't you have a guild to run," _into the ground_, she thought, "or something? And third, knowing the breadth of your idiocy, you probably wouldn't be able to pleasure her anyway."

That was it. Rogue's girlfriend (kind of), Yukino's friend (again, kind of) - he did not care who she was at this point. "Alright, listen you crazy bi-"

Before he could finish the sentence, Yukino's lips crashed on top of his in what had to be the most passionate shut-up kiss in the history of mankind. The celestial spirit mage remembered all too clearly what had transpired the last time he called the swords woman a crazy bitch, and did not care to have it repeated in her apartment...where she would have to replace everything that got damaged.

She kept swirling and flicking her tongue in the dragon slayer's mouth until she was certain he'd lost his train of thought and then, albeit reluctantly, ended the kiss. "We'll continue this later," she breathed into his ear, nibbling briefly on the lobe. "Right where you left off."

Kagura did all she could to keep from gaping at the couple. Who would have thought that Yukino had such.._.passion_ in her? And for that idiot, no less?

After he was gone, the pale haired mage sighed, trying to reign in her irritation. "Is there something you need Kagura-sama?" Something more important than the bliss she could have been experiencing at that very moment.

"Well," the swords woman blushed, looking a lot less frightening than she did less than a minute before. "I have a date with Rogue tonight and, well...you see, I've never been on a real date before. I was hoping that you could help me."

Yukino smiled, reminding herself that she probably sounded the same way to Lucy and Mirajane when she and Sting had first started seeing each other. "That's exciting. Where are you two going?"

"We're having dinner at this hibachi grill downtown and then going back to his place to watch movies."

The celestial mage reminded herself, for about the hundredth time in the past few minutes, that the moment was gone and she might as well be supportive. "Do you know how you're going to wear your hair?"

"No..." Kagura realized, panic creeping into her voice. "I haven't thought about that at all. How do you think he'd like it?"

"Hold on," Yukino said. "I'll get the curling iron."

* * *

><p>"I know that face," Minerva drawled as a scowling Sting Eucliffe entered the guild hall. "You ever lost a fight, or you're suffering from severe blue balls."<p>

"I'm not in the mood, Minerva."

"What, no 'lady'?" she laughed. She couldn't recall a time he'd ever been that pissed off. "Definitely the latter, then."

Rufus shook his head, smirking. He would definitely be getting the full story from Yukino later.

Just then, the shadow dragon slayer spotted his friend and came over. "Oh, Sting I wanted to ask you something?"

"What?" This whole thing had been partially his fault. He could sense it.

Rogue was too elated to pick up on his partner's surly mood. "I was wondering what kind of flowers I should get for Kagura tonight. What do you think?"

"One with an angry wasp in it."

"Huh?" Rogue looked at him dumbfounded. "What are you talking about?"

"Just tell your crazy girlfriend to stop busting into Yukino's apartment like she owns the place."

So that's what it was about. Rogue shook his head, smiling despite himself.

She was so cute.


End file.
